Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que de tomber d'une falaise
by Sunaiki
Summary: L'arrivée d'un nouvel exorciste bouleverse toujours le QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Mais l'arrivée d'UNE nouvelle exorciste peut bouleverser un cœur. Même le plus indomptable. Il est plus dangereux de tomber en amour que de tomber d'une falaise (Plaute)
1. Prologue

*~Prologue~*

-Matte ! Mama ! Papa ! Nii-san !

-C'est trop tard pour tes parents... Je suis désolé...

Avec un regard terrifié et empli de larme, la petite fille fixait ce qui avait été jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes encore sa maison. Les flammes la dévoraient sans scrupule, ne laissant que des cendres là où elles avaient fini leur repas. A fur et à mesure qu'elles consommaient, la demeure de la petite tombait en ruine. Ses parents n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque surprise des Akuma, et son frère avait été emmené de force au dehors par un élève du maréchal. Ce vieil homme habillé de noir, ses cheveux frisés attachés, portait l'enfant effrayée jusqu'à un jeune garçon au regard sombre qui devait attendre à l'écart. A la venue de son maître, il tendit les bras en avant et le maréchal lui confia la fillette. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction de la résidence où tiraient encore dans n'importe quel sens quelques monstres sphériques. Choquée par le spectacle auquel elle avait dû assister et participer contre son gré, elle se serra contre le jeune japonais qu'il l'avait recueillie et continua de pleurer, ses larmes perlant le long de ses joues rosies, l'ombre des flammes dévastatrices dansant sur sa peau. Alors que le maréchal et deux autres de ses élèves, dont celui qui avait éloigné son frère, détruisaient les derniers Akuma, elle enfouit son visage dans la tenue du garçon et dans un souffle à peine audible, elle demanda :

-Doushite ?

C'est le souffle haletant et le corps trempé de sueur que Sasha se réveilla, ses fins cheveux blonds volant autour d'elle quand elle s'assit avec brutalité dans son lit. Serrant sa couverture de ses mains tremblantes, elle repensa au cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. C'était la quatrième fois en une semaine. En y réfléchissant bien, était-ce parce que dans quelques jours, cela ferait cinq ans ?

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas y songer, elle se leva de sa couche et se dirigea vers son armoire où était rangé son nouvel uniforme. Avant de rejoindre le réfectoire pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle alla se doucher histoire de se débarrasser de cette nuit bien agitée où elle avait revu sa famille se faire décimer. Une fois tout cela fait et une fois prête, elle prit le chemin de la salle à manger. Du moins ce qu'elle croyait être le chemin de la salle à manger. Non seulement Sasha n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation très développé mais en plus, ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle avait été transférée au Quartier Général des Exorcistes. Elle n'était donc pas encore habituée à ces longs et interminables couloirs qui s'entrecroisaient sans cesse. Même Kimi, son golem qui était bien plus différente des habituels golem chauves-souris de la Congrégation et ressemblait à une jolie petite fée, semblait perdue dans ce nouvel univers totalement inconnu. De toute évidence, elles allaient toutes les deux dans le sens opposé du réfectoire mais ne s'en rendaient aucunement compte. Puis, entendant son estomac réclamé de la nourriture avant de mourir de faim dans un couloir, elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à quelle intersection tourner. Complètement désespérée et paumée, Sasha resta plantée sur place à se maudire de ne pas avoir un sens de l'orientation digne de ce nom dans un tel bâtiment comme celui qu'était la citadelle des Exorcistes.

-C'est la dixième fois que je me perd en deux jours, il faut être douée quand même, sanglotait-elle.

-Oh regardez, Sasha-sama, fit la petite voix de Kimi.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène attachés en deux couettes arrivait du couloir juste dans l'alignement de celui où s'était arrêtée la petite japonaise. Elle tenait des dossiers dans ses mains et semblait les apporter au Grand Intendant. Surprise de voir sa nouvelle amie, debout en plein milieu d'un croisement, elle interrompit sa marche et se posta devant elle, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Honteuse, Sasha avoua qu'elle s'était encore perdue en cherchant la grande salle. Esquissant un gentil sourire à l'adresse de la franco-japonaise, Lenalee lui demanda de l'attendre un instant pendant qu'elle portait les dossiers à son frère. Une fois ceci fait, elle l'emmena jusqu'au réfectoire où Jeryy les accueillit avec un air plus que ravi. Surtout quand il vit Sasha qui avait exactement le même appétit qu'Allen. Ce qui était étonnant quand on voyait la fine taille de la belle et quand on savait qu'elle n'était pas de type symbiotique. Après avoir contenté le cuisinier indien d'une belle grosse commande digne de celle du jeune anglais dont on lui parle souvent mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, Sasha s'installa à table aux côtés de Lenalee, toujours aussi stupéfaite de voir la quantité incroyable de nourriture que son amie pouvait avaler, elle qui pensait ne jamais voir quelqu'un égaler Allen.

Alors que la franco-japonaise entamait un énième plat, constitué essentiellement de chocolat, le (vrai) chef de la section scientifique fit son entrée et accosta les deux jeunes filles.

-Eh bien, tu manges autant qu'Allen, remarqua Reever. Ça doit faire plaisir à Jeryy.

-Oh oui ! intervint Lenalee, il a été étonné de voir une jeune fille manger autant qu'Allen au départ mais il en est ravi. Vous vouliez quelque chose Reever ? continua-t-elle.

-Ah oui, l'Intendant voudrait te voir Sasha, il a une mission pour toi.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle enjouée. Je finis tout ça et j'y vais ! reprit-elle avant de s'en reprendre à ces malheureux plats sucrés sans défense.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, Sasha sortait de la salle en compagnie de son amie chinoise qui s'était proposée pour l'accompagner, ayant le sentiment que la gentille jeune fille se perdrait en cherchant le bureau de Komui. Enfin il est vrai que l'asiatique blonde -elle était albinos- n'avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de l'intendant qu'une fois, le jour de son arrivée, et n'avait donc pas vraiment mémorisé le chemin qui l'y mènerait. Tout ce qu'elle en avait retenu était le désordre et les montagnes incroyables de papiers qui jonchaient le sol. Enfin, elles entrèrent dans le cabinet du grand frère de Lenalee. Sasha le chercha vainement du regard, se demandant si Reever ne s'était pas trompé quand il leur avait indiqué la pièce où se trouvait l'intendant. Puis, quelques une des feuilles qui ornaient le bureau se soulevèrent avant de se rabattre. Une sorte de sifflement se faisait entendre émanent du tas de feuilles. Intriguée, Kimi s'en approcha avec prudence, retira la feuille qui bougeait le plus et découvrit un béret blanc sous lequel se cachait une chevelure brune. Soudain, la chose qui se camouflait lâcha un énorme bâillement et releva lentement la tête, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez.

Quand il les redressa et distingua enfin la silhouette fine et bien dessinée de sa petite sœur, le chinois se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant autant qu'il le put en criant de désespoir que personne de toucherait jamais à elle. Après une baffe magistrale généreusement offerte par la concernée, Komui s'occupa enfin de Sasha qui avait regardé la scène avec un petit sourire, cela lui rappelant de bons souvenirs.

-Hum, désolé pour ça Sasha, s'excusa-t-il. Bien. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais t'expliquer un peu ta mission. Et tu partiras tout de suite après.

-Très bien, répondit-elle, enjouée.

L'asiatique lui annonça alors qu'elle serait chargée de retrouver deux exorcistes avec qui le Q.G avait perdu le contact depuis un moment déjà et dont ils avaient perdu la trace en France. C'est donc là qu'elle se rendrait, avec pour seule compagnie son petit golem, cette mission ne nécessitant pas l'aide de plusieurs exorcistes.

Après le léger briefing du superviseur, Sasha se mit en route, destination la France.

*~Prologue~ fin*

* * *

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! :)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce cours prologue vous a plu ! De plus longs chapitres suivront !^^_

_On m'appelle Meiko, le plus couramment, et comme beaucoup ont pu se douter, j'ai fait cette fanfiction en rapport avec le manga -Man. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aime les OC alors pardonnez-moi . Mais j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas pour autant de suivre ma fiction ! :)  
_


	2. Retrouvés

*~Retrouvés~***  
**

**Village en bord de mer, France.**

Sur le haut d'une falaise où les vagues venaient se briser dans un dernier souffle à ses pieds quinze mètres plus bas, un couple d'exorcistes dont le caractère comme le physique de l'un contrastaient avec celui de l'autre, se disputait pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur mission.

-Et merde j'en étais sûr! Je savais que j'aurais pas du te suivre Moyashi !

-Oh c'est bon ! T'aurais pas fait mieux j'suis sûr ! Et mon nom c'est Allen ! A-LLEN !

-Pourquoi j'suis ENCORE en mission avec toi !?

-Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît à moi!? Être obligé de te supporter à la citadelle c'est déjà trop mais en plus en mission !

-ME supporter !? Ben voyons ! C'est plutôt moi qui te supporte!

Continuant "joyeusement" leur dispute sur qui supportait réellement qui, expliquons plus en détail les raisons de cette querelle bien habituelle de ces deux-là.

Allen et Kanda avaient été envoyés en France, dans un petit village qui bordait joliment la mer, à la recherche d'une Innocence qui avaient été repérée quelques jours plus tôt par un traqueur. Leur périple se passait très bien -si l'on ne tient pas compte, évidemment, des multiples bagarres des deux jeunes hommes- jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une intersection dont aucune direction n'était indiquée. Ils hésitèrent un moment, plantés comme deux clowns devant l'embranchement, puis l'anglais se décida pour le chemin de droite, et le beau ténébreux le suivit à contrecœur, maugréant diverses insultes à l'adresse du Grand Intendant qui l'avait désigné pour partir en mission avec le Moyashi. Et puis, après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Allen se rendit compte que le chemin qu'il avait choisi ne les mènerait pas au fameux village qu'ils recherchaient mais à un quelconque endroit totalement à l'opposé et il s'attira ainsi les foudres de Kanda, ce qui les mena à leur altercation.

-T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile !

-Et toi un triple idiot ! riposta Allen, irrité.

-Répétes si tu l'ose !

-Oui j'ose! Tu n'es qu'un... !

Le maudit se stoppa net dans sa phrase, fixant la jeune fille qui venait de surgir des buissons juste devant eux. Kanda aussi tourna la tête, intrigué par ce que regardait Allen avec insistance. Tous deux bouche bée, ils considérèrent la fille des pieds à la tête. Quelques feuilles étaient restées accrochées dans sa chevelure blonde et les épines des buissons lui avaient écorché les bras dont les longues mitaines censées les protéger avaient été, elles aussi, entaillées. Elle portait une robe entièrement noire, déchirée de part et d'autre, et laissait voir sa peau brûlée par endroit. Le tissu pendait misérablement de son haut qui avait été arraché de moitié au reste de sa tenue et laissait voir le bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Son sang coulait à flots au niveau de certaines des plaies, assez importantes, qu'elle avait aux jambes et aux bras mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que cela, son but, pour le moment, étant d'échapper à ses poursuivants qui ne la lâchaient plus depuis quelques heures à présent. Étonnés, les garçons la fixaient avec un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qui la faisait fuir, pendant qu'elle leur jetait un regard furtif avant de continuer sa course... droit dans le vide ses longs cheveux aux reflets dorés tournoyant derrière elle.

-AAAAAHH !

-EXORCIIIIIIISTE !

-Sasha-sama !

Elle fut bien vite rejoint par une drôle de petite poupée volante et deux ou trois monstres, surgis eux-aussi des broussailles, qui ne prêtèrent aucunement attention aux deux autres exorcistes qui restaient stupéfaits devant ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, et préférèrent aller vers la fille qu'ils avaient suivi tout l'après-midi en lançant un cri affamé.

Alertés par les Akuma qui venaient de rappliquer juste sous leurs yeux et par la jeune fille tombée du ravin, Kanda et Allen activèrent précipitamment leurs armes et se jetèrent dans le combat. Debout au milieu des machines mécaniques qui l'encerclaient, l'exorciste avait levé son katana et un tourbillon argenté vint s'abattre sur ses ennemis un peu trop collants et les tranchèrent net. S'arrêtant juste à hauteur de la fumée qui s'évaporait des cadavres, ils attendirent de voir si la belle allait montrer un signe de vie. Commençant à s'inquiéter, Allen s'approcha doucement de la vapeur qui se dissipait et aperçut la jeune fille blonde, assise sur le sable, respirant à grande bouffée. Rassuré, le bel anglais lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Chancelante, elle s'agrippa à lui tout en le remerciant, puis tous les trois se dirigèrent vers une grotte non loin de là par sécurité au cas où d'autres Akuma viendraient à paraître.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien mademoiselle ? la questionna le garçon aux cheveux prématurément blanc après l'avoir aidée à s'asseoir.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira, merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant à son tour et écartant les mèches de ses cheveux en désordre.

-On va vous soigner...

-Sasha-sama ! coupa la poupée en se précipitant vers sa maîtresse, complètement paniquée. Vous allez bien ? continua-t-elle en se collant contre sa joue.

-Oui je vais bien Kimi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu t'appelles Sasha alors ? Je m'appelle Allen Walker, ravi de faire ta connaissance, fit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

-Enchantée, je suis Sasha Miiu, et voici mon golem, Kimi, dit-elle en serrant la main que lui présentait Allen.

-Ton golem est bien différent des autres, elle est très mignonne !

-Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'elle est adorable !

-Tu peux bien dire qu'elle est différente, t'as vu le tien ? répliqua la voix glaciale du kendoka qui se faisait entendre pour la première fois depuis la dispute.

-Et alors ? T'es jaloux ? riposta sournoisement l'anglais.

-Tss... N'importe quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de ton golem, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Sasha.

-Tu pourrais au moins te présenter au lieu de l'attaquer comme ça! protesta le maudit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes Yû Kanda n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant. Komui-san m'a envoyée pour vous retrouver. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis un certain temps alors il s'inquiétait.

-Tss...

Se calant sur ses genoux, la japonaise répondit aux diverses questions que lui posaient Allen pour mieux faire connaissance. Bien sûr, cela agaçait l'escrimeur au plus au point et il le faisait bien savoir.

Et puis, alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux neige lui posait une dernière question, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Devant le manque de réaction de sa nouvelle amie, Allen la secoua légèrement et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Comme précédemment il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se posta devant elle et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la japonaise, répétant sa question. Doucement, elle releva son visage, tentant de distinguer cette forme floue qui se trouvait devant elle et qui la retenait par les épaules. Sa vision se déformait, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle n'avait plus de contours bien distincts et bientôt elle vit la sombre silhouette de Kanda se lever et se diriger vers elle, mais sans entendre les paroles qu'il adressait à Allen. Elle s'écroula ensuite dans les bras de l'anglais, laissant se profiler une flaque rouge écarlate sous ses jambes qui colorait le sable fin et jaune de la couleur rougeâtre de son sang. Le kendoka la souleva de terre, son bras bascula et une goutte de sang vermeille ruissela tout le long du membre, passa sur les doigts fins et blêmes de la belle et alla terminer sa course sur le sablon de la grotte.

*~Retrouvés~ fin*


	3. Attaque

*~Attaque~*

Sasha se sentait bien. Une chaleur agréable l'enveloppait, une sensation douce et soyeuse parcourait tout son corps, et elle était confortablement calée sur quelque chose de mou et bien douillet. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était tellement bien dans son lit, la tête posée sur son oreiller à dormir à moitié. Si seulement on pouvait arrêter de lui tapoter sa joue. C'était si énervant!Soudain, elle sentit une douleur dans son bras droit. Une douleur si vive qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut se retenant tant bien que mal de hurler. Kimi, surprise par le bond de sa maîtresse, arrêta de lui marteler inlassablement le visage. Encore dans le brouillard, elle mit du temps avant de comprendre la question que lui posait Allen, qui venait de se lever en voyant la japonaise s'asseoir dans son lit en se tenant le bras. Puis elle interféra avec mal la conversation téléphonique de Kanda dans le couloir, où il criait après le superviseur Komui :

-Oui elle va s'en sortir !

-[Ne t'énerves pas comme ça Kanda-kun ! Je vous envoie du renfort, tu devrais être content ! Et puis peut-être que vous ne vous battrez plus Allen et toi, elle a un effet apaisant sur les autres] faisait gaiement le Grand Intendant.

-Bah en attendant, ça m'fait encore quelqu'un à supporter ! Merci du cadeau !

-[Mais calme-toi !]

-NAN J'ME CALMERAIS PAS !

-[Oh je crois qu'on m'appelle ! A bientôt !] fit le chinois tout en raccrochant avec précipitation le combiné, pour échapper le plus vite possible à la colère du kendoka qui bien entendu n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à prendre en charge cette nouvelle exorciste.

C'est tout ce que la jeune fille, encore sonnée, put percevoir de l'appel de Kanda. Elle l'entendit ensuite se faire réprimander par une infirmière qui, outrée par les hurlements du ténébreux, était intervenue pour le faire taire.

Enfin, il entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait Sasha en compagnie de l'albinos, en claqua la porte, et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre, visiblement furieux qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il devait faire. La japonaise reprit ses esprits, restant tout de même étourdie à cause de la quantité de sang fulgurante qu'elle avait perdue au cours de sa course poursuite et de son combat avec les Akuma. Allen l'aida à se recoucher sur son matelas, puis il entendit la petite voix faiblarde de la belle :

-Vous... Vous allez bien ?

-Euh... balbutia-t-il, la regardant avec un regard éloquent. Oui... Oui je vais bien. Et Kanda aussi ! se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, voyant que son amie allait se tourner vers le japonais pour lui poser la même question. Mais repose-toi, tu es épuisée et tu as perdu énormément de sang. Il faut que tu récupères, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

Trop déboussolée pour protester, mais tout de même rassurée que les deux exorcistes soient sains et saufs, elle ferma les yeux, et reposa son bras cassé sur sa poitrine. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer. Et puis elle entendit le son d'une lame qui fend l'air, des explosions, un feu qui crépite autour d'elle... et un hurlement déchirant. Brusquement, elle se redressa, surprenant Allen qui était resté à son chevet toute la journée depuis qu'elle s'était endormie une seconde fois. Tout était clair à présent. Et chaque partie de son corps, tellement endolories, étaient là pour lui rappeler les moindres détails des ennemis qu'elle avait dû affronter. Sa tête lui tournait, son sang recouvra le bandage qu'elle avait sur tout le buste, et elle s'était relevée si vite, qu'une coulée rouge, brillante, glissa le long de ses lèvres laissant un goût amer et écœurant dans sa bouche. Elle porta une main emballée dans un tissu blanc à cette dernière et ne put s'empêcher de tousser, rejetant de plus en plus de sang qui atterrit par vague sur les couvertures immaculées de son lit. Alerté, l'anglais prit en hâte une serviette avec laquelle il couvrit la bouche de la belle d'où s'échappaient encore des traînées de sang écarlates. Kanda s'approchait maintenant d'eux, disant à Allen de la laisser respirer. Écoutant le brun, il lâcha la serviette et alla chercher une infirmière. L'escrimeur prit Sasha par les épaules et la coucha délicatement sur le matelas.

-Tu ne dois pas te relever aussi vite ! Tes blessures sont encore ouvertes et tu n'as pas récupéré ! Alors cesse de t'agiter comme ça pour rien !

-Je... Excusez-moi... murmura-t-elle.

Kimi vint se poster devant elle, tenant une nouvelle serviette, douce et propre, dans ses minuscules mains et entreprit d'essuyer le contour des lèvres tachées de sang de sa maîtresse. L'exorciste, transpirante, respirait fort. Une nouvelle fois elle ferma ses paupières, sans pour autant s'endormir, même si la fatigue était toujours présente et l'envahissait. Kanda la fixait, attiré par ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés provoqués par les quelques rayons de lune qui perçaient à présent par la fenêtre, qui ondulaient le longs de son oreiller et qui se terminaient au bord du lit, tombant dans le vide, touchant presque le sol blanc de la chambre. Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur son visage angélique, il crut l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette fille. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux laissant découvrir ses merveilleuses iris roses -ce qui étonna d'ailleurs le kendoka- et qu'elle vit qu'il l'observait, elle lui adressa un sourire naïf. Mais tellement mignon, que Kanda ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le visage si doux de cette jeune fille. Tout de même intrigué, il se décida à la questionner.

-Je suis japonaise, répondit-elle de sa voix encore affaiblie.

-T'es... Tu te fous de moi ? T'es japonaise ? redemanda-t-il, perplexe. Les japonaises n'ont pas les cheveux et les yeux aussi clairs.

-Oui je sais, en fait je suis à moitié française, par mon père. Je tiens mes cheveux blonds de mon grand-père paternel.

-...

-Je sais que c'est bizarre, affirma Sasha, mal à l'aise, devant le regard incrédule de son compagnon.

-Ce n'est pas banal.

Il continua de s'intéresser à la vie de la japonaise, lui posant diverses questions, toujours aussi intrigué par le fait qu'il l'ait ou non déjà rencontrée, sans savoir que, derrière la porte, se tenait Allen qui écoutait attentivement le dialogue entre ses deux amis, à la fois ravi et étonné d'entendre Kanda s'adresser ainsi à quelqu'un et être autant captivé par les réponses de l'interlocuteur. Avec un sourire aimable, il dit à l'infirmière qu'il était allé trouver qu'elle pouvait retourner à son travail et il s'excusa du dérangement. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il prit les draps qu'elle avait emporté avec elle pour changer le lit de la blessée puis il entra, gardant un sourire enthousiaste sur ses lèvres. «Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça Moyashi ?» fut la première question qui vint à l'esprit glacial de Kanda. N'effaçant pas son sourire, l'albinos lui répondit d'un ton très calme :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? Je m'appelle Allen, pas Moyashi. Et puis, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, face à son meilleur ennemi et le regardant sournoisement, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser autant à quelqu'un...

-Tss !

Détournant la tête, le visage masqué par sa mèche sombre, il tentait de masquer la rougeur qui couvrait maintenant ses joues. Quant à Sasha, qui ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui se passait, elle posa ses yeux sur l'anglais, puis sur le kendoka. Enfin, elle opta pour le plafond et le fixa avec intérêt, ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se dire, cela ne la concernait pas. Allen se souvint par la suite qu'il s'était emparé des draps propres exprès pour refaire le lit, il demanda donc -gentiment- à Kanda s'il pouvait porter Sasha, le temps qu'il change les draps couverts de sang. A contrecœur et lâchant un autre de ses habituels «Tss», le beau japonais prit sa coéquipière dans ses bras, pendant que le maudit remplissait sa tâche le plus rapidement possible. Le corps tout courbaturé, Sasha grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur quand son chevalier servant la déposa sur la couche et le remercia, ainsi que le jeune homme aux cheveux neige, quelque peu gênée. Elle reposa sa petite tête blonde sur son coussin et son adorable golem vint la rejoindre et se coucha juste à côté de son oreille.

Puis... Une violente bourrasque, la fenêtre qui claque et qui se brise, l'œil d'Allen qui s'active et ce dernier qui se jette sur Sasha... En un éclair, la chambre fut dévastée, laissant place à un amas de poussière et de débris, une grande et fine silhouette se tenait debout dans le trou béant qu'elle venait de faire dans le mur, un sourire sadique collé sur son visage.

*~Attaque~ fin*


	4. Iko, marionnettiste

*~Iko,marionnettiste~*

D'un bref coup d'œil, il balaya la pièce qu'il venait à l'instant de dévastée, songeant que les exorcistes n'étaient sûrement pas mort d'un coup comme celui-ci. Des particules de poussière redescendaient doucement en direction du sol où s'éparpillaient les restes métalliques du pauvre lit d'hôpital où se trouvait Sasha quelques secondes auparavant, ainsi que les débris de la façade que l'Akuma avait explosé. Il se dirigea vers le mur qui lui faisait face, là où la porte formait un encadrement presque détruit par le choc, et y récupéra la flèche noire qui y été plantée. Une flèche longue, lourde, forgée et dégageant une aura maléfique, visible à la fumée mauve qui s'en évaporait. D'un geste brusque, il la tira et regarda si par hasard, elle n'avait pas emporté au moins un membre de l'un des exorcistes au passage. Il fut déçu de constater que ce n'était pas le cas, mais se consola en se disant qu'il aurait plus de plaisir à les désarticuler lui-même. Absorbé par les images des jeunes personnes baignant misérablement dans leur sang, leurs membres en pièces détachés, il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui venait de se relever et qui avait activé son Innocence. Contrairement à ce que croyait Kanda, l'Akuma n'avait pas baissé sa garde, et lorsqu'il lui lança sa première illusion, la déferlante d'insecte s'écrasa sur la paroi blanche, noircie par l'impact, et ne toucha aucunement la cible visée. D'un habile saut arrière, le monstre de niveau 2 s'était retrouvé dans le dos du kendoka et fit retentir sa voix dans un ricanement qui se voulait moqueur et provocateur. Celui-là doit être très susceptible se disait-il. Il avait parfaitement raison : Kanda, dégoûté par l'esquive, se retourna d'un geste vif, brandit Mugen et invoqua à nouveau ses milliers d'insectes verdâtres et effrayants. Une fois de plus, ils n'atteignirent par la proie désirée mais loupa de peu le jeune Walker qui tenait fermement Sasha dans ses bras et qui venait difficilement de se relever derrière un amas de pierres.

-Tu peux pas faire attention ! Imbécile !

-La ferme Moyashi !

-Mon nom, c'est Allen !

-On s'en fout ! siffla son coéquipier pour mettre un terme à la dispute.

Devant eux, le niveau 2 n'avait pas bougé, se délectant de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qui le réjouissait. Une dispute entre camarade était toujours agréable à entendre d'après lui. Et puis, il pourrait peut-être s'entre-tuer qui sait ? Rien que cette pensée fit s'étirer un large et grand sourire sur le visage blafard de l'ennemi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, gardant son ignoble sourire sadique sur son visage, et avança vers la fille et le garçon aux cheveux neige qui lui avaient aussi échappé. A son passage, le moindre débris qui se trouvait sur le sol se retrouvait réduit en miette, sans pour autant que l'Akuma fasse le plus petit effort pour les écraser. Allen se mit en garde et activa son bras tout en portant Sasha, légèrement sonnée par l'attaque surprise qu'ils venaient de subir. Néanmoins Allen n'eut pas le moindre geste à faire, Kanda s'en chargeait déjà. Une nouvelle valse d'insectes d'Innocence, vint frapper de plein fouet le pantin qui lui montrait son profil et qui avançait vers ses coéquipiers. Profitant tout de suite de la diversion du japonais, Allen alla mettre Sasha à l'abri. Il la déposa dans un coin d'où elle pourrait voir le combat sans être perçue elle-même. Elle n'était pas encore assez rétablie pour avoir la force de se battre, du moins, d'après son ami au cheveux blanc, et elle serait plus en sécurité dans un coin reculé que dans le feu de l'action avec l'Akuma. Avant de lui tourner le dos et de se jeter tête baissée dans le combat pour aider son coéquipier, l'anglais adressa un sourire rassurant à la belle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Allen avait fichu le camp en la laissant en arrière. De toute façon, que pourrait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas son katana avec elle, et avec un bras cassé elle ne pourrait pas grand chose... Non si elle s'en mêlait, elle ne serait d'aucune aide quelle qu'elle soit et gênerait ses compagnons plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant elle devait se lever et essayer, se débattre. Ce n'est pas un simple bras cassé qui l'en empêcherait. Elle voulu se relever, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Trop épuisées. La pauvre n'était consciente que de la moitié de ce qui se passait.

Allen se précipitait sur l'Akuma, bras activé, et tentait en vain de lui arracher la moitié du corps. Il en était de même pour le kendoka qui essayer de le débiter en tranche. Déjà écœuré que ce monstre se montre résistant, cela le rebuté encore plus de voir qu'il pouvait contrôler le moindre de leur mouvement. Le pantin se servait de ses propres fils pour les piéger ! Ainsi, quand Allen voulut l'attaquer une énième fois, le niveau 2 contrôla ses bras et ses jambes pour le faire tomber sur Kanda. Bien entendu, ce dernier se mit à hurler contre le pauvre anglais qui n'avait rien demandé. Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux compagnons sous les yeux rieurs et emplis de moqueries de la marionnette qui les abandonna à leur triste sort et préféra s'occuper de cette jeune fille que l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc avait eu la délicatesse d'emmener loin de lui.

Se léchant les lèvres, comme affamé par celle qui attendait sagement, il approcha lentement d'elle tout en se moquant des insultes en tout genre que s'envoyaient Kanda et Allen. Encore en train de débattre intérieurement sur le fait d'aller les aider ou non, Sasha n'aperçut l'Akuma qu'une fois qu'elle fut violemment soulevée de terre par son bras cassé. Une douleur insoutenable la déchira, la faisant hurler. Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent sur ses joues et elle se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur pendant que l'Akuma riait aux éclats, heureux de répandre la désolation. En entendant le hurlement de leur amie, Kanda et Allen cessèrent immédiatement leur querelle ridicule et se lancèrent à l'assaut du pantin.

Le japonais fut le premier à attaquer. Cette fois-ci, il projeta sa seconde illusion, la Mante Religieuse aux Huit Fleurs, et se profila devant la marionnette qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir souffrir la malheureuse qu'il suspendait toujours par le bras. D'un geste vif, il l'envoya valser vers Allen qui rattrapa la japonaise par la taille avant qu'elle ne s'écrase pitoyablement au sol. Aussitôt elle porta sa main sur son bras blessé qui pendait misérablement. Elle murmura un imperceptible merci à son sauveur qui la retenait toujours pour lui éviter une chute au sol. La franco-japonaise tenta de se libérer de son étreinte. Sans succès. La tête lui tournait inlassablement à cause de la douleur. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Kanda la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer plus loin de sorte qu'elle soit hors de vue de l'Akuma.

-Non attendez ! s'écria-t-elle, le voyant repartir. Je viens avec vous !

-Reste là ! Tu ne pourras pas te battre avec le peu de force qu'il te reste ! Qu'est-ce que... ?

Appuyée contre le mur, elle se releva, certes avec difficulté, mais rejoignit tout de même Kanda malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Déterminée à ne pas rester en plan, elle lâcha le mur et se tint droite devant le japonais et le fixa avec un regard inébranlable. Sans lui prêter attention, il lui tourna le dos, lui ordonnant encore une fois de rester assise. Et encore une fois celle-ci refusa. D'un coup, le kendoka sortit sa déferlante et propulsa la jeune fille dix mètres plus loin, l'assommant au passage. Puis une flèche sombre effleura le jeune homme.

Il entendit les pas feutrés de son ennemi s'approcher de lui. Déjà ? Il s'était déjà débarrasser de lui ? Décidément, ce Moyashi ne tient pas la route se disait Kanda. Il fit face à l'Akuma. Il souriait. Toujours ce sourire sadique plein de joie qui énonçait facilement les pensées de meurtre qu'il affectionnait tant.

-Héhéhé ! Je me suis débarrassé de ton ami, marmonna le pantin, il est enfoui sous un tas de pierre maintenant. Je vois que tu n'as pas hésité à te débarrasser de la fille. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas morte, j'ai envie de jouer avec elle !

-Tch ! Tu n'en auras pas le temps, même si elle est encore en vie. Je t'aurais détruit avant !

-Tu as l'air si sûr de toi, héhéhé ! Ca me plaît tu sais ! Mais à ta place, je ne ferais pas le fier ! Tu es seul et tu sais de quoi je suis capable hihi ! Je t'aurais et je me ferais une joie de mêler ton sang à celui de tes camarades ! héhéhé ! L'odeur de vos sang mélangés, je trouve ça si... Appétissant ! C'est un parfum si doux ! s'exclama-t-il en envoyant une flèche flambante du poisson des Akuma droit sur le jeune homme qui l'évita aussitôt avec sa deuxième illusion.

-Oh tu ne m'aura pas une seconde fois cher ami !

Iko, car c'était son nom, prit alors impitoyablement les commandes du corps de Kanda avant qu'il n'ait pu feinter. Stupéfait, Kanda vit son bras se lever tout seul et brandir Mugen en direction du corps inerte de Sasha. Ce fut ensuite ses jambes qui décidèrent de marcher toutes seules. Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se déplacer vers sa coéquipière sachant les intentions de Iko de vouloir les faire s'entre-tuer avec ou sans leur consentement, Kanda fit ce qu'il pouvait pour contenir ses gestes qu'il accomplissait malgré lui. Éclatant d'un rire démoniaque, Iko fit s'abaisser le bras armé de sa poupée qui lui donnait tout de même du fil à retordre : Kanda se montrait quelque peu récalcitrant à lui obéir, mais au lieu de s'abattre dans un coup fatal sur le corps de Sasha, il rencontra une lame étincelante dégageant une aura rosâtre. En relevant la tête pour apercevoir ce qui avait barré la route à son propre katana, Kanda fut soulager de constater que c'était la lame d'innocence de Sasha, qui venait en toute hâte de se lever et de se protéger avec Shi-Meï qui, par chance, avait été propulsée non loin d'elle durant l'attaque surprise de Iko. Dans les ténèbres du couloir dans lequel elle avait atterrit, elle ne distingua pas tout de suite cette silhouette qui s'attaquait à elle. Mais une fois qu'elle put mettre un visage sur les tracés sombres qui exerçaient une pression incroyable sur sa lame, elle ouvrit des yeux emplis d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Pourquoi Kanda l'attaquait-il ? Sous la surprise, elle relâcha un instant sa vigilance. Cela suffit amplement pour que l'impulsion de Iko mène Kanda à prendre le dessus sur sa coéquipière qui eut néanmoins le temps de faire perdre Mugen à son ami. Maintenant étalés tous les deux sur le sol, Kanda au dessus de Sasha, ils se regardèrent un moment, hébétés par la manipulation de l'Akuma. Sans même poser de questions, la japonaise comprit en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard bleu et froid de son coéquipier qu'il était sous l'emprise de Iko. Tout à coup, les magnifiques yeux de Kanda et le poids qu'elle ressentait sur elle disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. D'un geste magistrale, Iko envoya Kanda rejoindre Allen, enseveli sous les décombres.

Sous le regard effaré de Sasha, Iko se mit lentement à avancer dans sa direction, son sourire s'étirant encore plus et faisant ressembler son visage à un masque terrifiant. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu la moindre chance de réagir, Sasha se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, renvoyée dans ce qui avait été quelques minutes auparavant sa chambre d'hôpital, à cause du coup de pied que Iko venait généreusement de lui offrir en passant derrière elle avec une vitesse affolante. Elle cracha du sang et se mit à quatre pattes en tentant de se relever, ne tenant que sur son bras valide qui emprisonnait Shi-Meï entre le carrelage et la paume de sa main. Mais tout de suite, la marionnette l'avait rejointe et attrapée à la gorge, la soulevant de terre tout en l'étranglant. Il passa sa langue d'une couleur noire, infâme sur son semblant de lèvre, paressant déjà déguster la chair tendre de cette si jolie exorciste. Mais pour l'instant, il réfléchissait. Comment allait-il procéder ? Il la laissait suffoquer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde conscience ? Ou allait-il enfin pouvoir assouvir son envie de sang et de membres gisant un peu partout dans cette pièce jusqu'alors immaculé de toute ou presque trace de ce liquide tiède d'un rouge si appétissant ?

-Héhéhé, je crois bien que je vais te désarticuler, l'appel de tes cris est bien trop tentant ! Hm ? Tu ne bouges plus ? T'aurais-je déjà tuer ? Quel dommage, je voulais m'amuser avec... ARGH !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sasha lui avait rendu la pareille et lui avait fournit un très beau coup dans la figure. Iko ne fut pas envoyé bien loin, mais ce fut tout juste nécessaire à ce que Sasha puisse être libérée de l'emprise de sa poigne. Elle massa son cou où résidaient à présent les marques des doigts du pantin et entreprit de s'avancer vers ses compagnons évanouis. Alors qu'elle faisait le premier pas pour les rejoindre, elle fut assaillie par deux flèches géantes d'un noir d'encre qui la stoppèrent dans son élan et dont la fumée lui tournait la tête. Le gaz qu'elles dégageaient était si écœurant à respirer... Elle se tourna alors vers le fautif qui venait de lui envoyait. Iko se tenait debout, comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé et la fixait d'un regard noir et rempli d'une haine inimaginable. Sans rien dire, l'exorciste blonde fit face à son adversaire et le regarda dans les yeux, une expression déterminée sur son visage souillé par le sang et d'ordinaire si doux.

Lentement elle leva son sabre, prête à en finir et à envoyer cette pauvre âme en peine au paradis et faisant fi des diverses douleurs qu'elle éprouvait et des écoulements de la substance vermeille qui s'échappait de ses blessures. Néanmoins, Iko fut plus rapide et s'empara du bras valide en charge de l'innocence de son ennemie qu'il plaqua dans un même temps contre le seul mur qui n'avait pas encore était réduit en miette.

-Oh non ma jolie ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! protesta la marionnette, sans plus aucunes onces d'amusement dans la voix.

-... C'est ce que tu crois !

Avec un geste précis et rapide, elle le frappa de sa jambe gauche dans les côtes pour ensuite le forcer à se décaler et lui enfoncer son genoux droit en plein dans l'estomac. Lâchant prise, Iko suffoqua et la belle lui asséna un magnifique coup du gauche, l'envoyant cette fois-ci beaucoup plus loin que précédemment. Sachant qu'il resurgirait dans quelques instants, plus énervé que jamais, Sasha se dépêcha et se dirigea vers les monceaux de pierre où étaient enfouis ses amis. Par chance, Kanda n'était pas encore trop écrasé les pierres. Elle entama ensuite le tas où devait se trouver l'anglais. Avec un seul bras actif, les choses n'avançaient pas très vite. Sans compter qu'elle était épuisée. Elle aperçut enfin une mèche de cheveux prématurément blanc mais ne put aller plus loin, Iko se jeta sur elle : une lueur flamboyante de colère envahissait ses yeux et une aura destructrice s'était formée autour de lui. La belle l'esquiva d'un bond pendant qu'il lui envoyait une autre pointe, toujours aussi rapide qu'elle évita pourtant avec agilité. La japonaise avait disparu de son champs de vision et, trop enragé pour se concentrer, il ne la vit pas réapparaître derrière lui. Un nouveau coup et le niveau 2 se retrouva propulsé dans le trou qu'il avait lui-même forgé en leur rendant visite. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour riposter et essaya tout de même de l'entraver dans ses fils de marionnettiste. Ce qui ne manqua pas à la belle. Gracieusement, elle fit tournoyer Shi-Meï qui coupa net les câbles. Devenu fou, Iko se jeta sur elle.

-KAZE NO FUJIN !

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'Akuma se retrouva entouré par la danse de feuilles argentées de Sasha et fut, à son tour, tout comme l'avaient été ses ficelles, tranché comme un vulgaire morceau de papier serait déchiré. Sasha, quant à elle, fut projetée en arrière, le souffle coupé, sous la violente valse que son Innocence venait de déclencher, trop affaiblie pour tenir debout d'elle-même.

Dans son dernier souffle, Iko la remercia. Il la remercia de l'avoir libéré de cette horreur qu'est l'enveloppe d'un Akuma. De cette identité qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité. Enfin il partait en paix.

Le regard trouble, la belle japonaise esquissa un sourire à son adresse. Elle voulu se relever, mais son corps la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle en perdit connaissance. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle eut le temps de la discerner. Une grande silhouette massive qui s'approchait.

*~Iko, marionnettiste~ fin*

* * *

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction ! J'espère que cela vous plait ?  
_

_Je me suis récemment rendu compte que mes chapitres se faisaient de plus en plus longs au fil de l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas le courage de lire mes chapitres... Je comprendrais parfaitement, moi-même, j'ai la flemme de me relire xD !  
_

_Sans compter que, je ne sais comment, mais l'histoire n'avance vraiment pas vite o_o  
_

_Je suis vraiment désolée si cette histoire vous ennuie !  
_


	5. Noah

*~Noah~*

D'un pas lourd, le Noah s'avança vers le corps inerte masqué par de longs cheveux blonds qui s'étendaient tels des serpents sur le sol glacé de l'ancienne chambre d'hôpital. Il s'arrêta puis se baissa juste devant la japonaise. Il tenait, dans sa main gauche, une sucette ronde aux couleurs rose et blanche, et de son autre main noire et épaisse de la taille d'une assiette, il souleva une mèche couleur soleil de la jeune fille inconsciente dont la respiration n'existait presque plus. L'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce jolie minois aux traits si doux envahie un instant l'esprit de l'homme. Une jeune fille blonde... Couverte de sang... Cela lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait achever cette pauvre chose gisante par terre et lui dérober l'innocence pour la ramener au Prince qui l'examinerait. Il laissa glisser lentement ses doigts du front de la belle jusqu'à son cou qu'il empoigna avec fermeté. Dans un geste violent, il la souleva de terre et referma peu à peu sa poigne de fer, un rictus sadique s'étirant sur sa face démoniaque. La tête tombant légèrement en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, Sasha suffoquait. Son souffle s'estompait à mesure que la main tueuse se resserrait autour de sa gorge.

Le Noah n'en éprouvait qu'un plaisir accru. Sous son regard avide de mort, la vie de Sasha la quittait peu à peu, et lui, complètement sadique, riait presque de ce spectacle désolant. La main appuya une nouvelle fois, bloquant définitivement toute arrivée d'air jusqu'aux poumons. Voyant enfin son but accompli, il desserra son étreinte jusqu'à la laisser tomber sur les gravats comme un vulgaire chiffon, où elle s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd sur les décombres, atterrissant sur le dos. Du sang écarlate s'écoulait lentement de ses plaies et de ses lèvres.

La silhouette massive se mit ensuite en quête de l'innocence de son ennemie. Une lumière blanche quelque peu rosée enfouie sous un tas de cailloux attira son regard sans pupilles et dépourvu de toute expression. Puis, un nouveau sourire maléfique apparut sur son visage quand il déplaça les monceaux de brique et qu'il trouva le katana de l'exorciste. Mais très vite le rictus s'évanouit, laissant place à la surprise. L'arme venait de lui échapper des mains pour aller se ficher dans le marbre dur du sol après une violente bourrasque. Bourrasque qui, par ailleurs, avait brûlé sa peau sombre. L'innocence pensa-t-il immédiatement. Oui, l'innocence était la seule source qui pouvait faire de tels dégâts à un Noah aussi puissant que le Noah de la colère. Il releva la tête de ses mains pour regarder le jeune homme à l'origine de cette attaque.

-Je te croyais mort. Ces Akuma sont vraiment des incapables ! répliqua l'homme, profondément irrité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! s'écria Kanda, lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, une étrange voix grave vint réprimander l'ennemi aux stigmates. Stupéfait, le kendoka ne bougea pas, s'interrogeant sur la provenance de ces paroles. Puis sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Skin Boric avait disparu dans une brume violette sous la demande du Comte Millénaire qui lui avait aimablement demandé de ne pas agir. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, le jeune homme s'accroupit aux côtés de sa coéquipière qui avait cessé de respirer...

Un éclair blanc mélangé à une pointe de rouge surgit de nulle part et passa en hâte, sûrement pour remettre correctement ce _truc_ en place. D'ailleurs, quel était ce _truc_ ? Inspiration, expiration,... Encore ? Inspiration, expiration,... Mais à quoi me sert la respiration, puisque je suis morte ?

Telles étaient les pensées de Sasha, à demi inconsciente sur un nouveau lit d'hôpital. Ce truc que l'éclair blanc avait certainement remis en place étaient en fait une étrange poche qui lui occupait la moitié du visage et qui, même s'il la gênait, la fournissait en quantité suffisante d'oxygène pour lui permettre de respirer plus aisément. Elle voulut bouger mais, contre toute attente, son corps lui semblait étonnamment lourd. Aucun de ses membres n'obéissaient.

Lentement, ses yeux daignèrent tout de même s'ouvrir. Et quand, enfin, ils furent ouverts, elle put apercevoir le jeune homme qu'elle avait pris pour un éclair. Elle avait certainement confondu avec sa tignasse blanche. Penché sur la jeune fille qui recouvrait seulement ses esprits, Allen la regardait, tout d'abord anxieux, puis il lui adressa un sourire éclairant tout son visage, rassuré de voir son amie se réveiller. A côté d'elle, Sasha entraperçut une drôle de petite chose noire. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vit Kimi tranquillement installée sur l'oreiller à côté de sa maîtresse. La pauvre avait été ensevelie en même tant que l'anglais et n'avait pas pu se sortir de là toute seule. Heureusement, la main secourable d'Allen avait été là et l'avait sortie en un clin d'œil. Tout de suite après, l'albinos avait rejoint son camarade qui se tenait aux côtés de leur coéquipière inerte et s'était précipité en dehors de la salle pour aller chercher une infirmière qui pourrait la ranimer.

Et maintenant, après trois jours d'attente interminable et de soucis justifiés, son amie ouvrait enfin les yeux. Il en éprouvait une telle joie que les larmes s'approchèrent dangereusement de ses joues.

Alors qu'elle fixait l'anglais depuis une bonne vingtaine de secondes, Sasha voulu lui adresser la parole. Elle prit donc une grande bouffée d'air mais fut bloquée dans son effort : sa poitrine la faisait souffrir. Une douleur atroce lui parcourut le buste. Très vite, le tiraillement s'estompa et Sasha reprit une respiration normale, ne cherchant plus à parler expressément.

-Ça va aller ? lui demanda l'anglais gardant son sourire sur le visage comme s'il y était figé.

D'un hochement de tête, la japonaise lui donna sa réponse. Oui elle allait bien, si on excluait bien sûr, la douleur dans la poitrine, le bras peut-être encore plus cassé qu'auparavant, et son corps qui répondait avec mal. Non, décidément elle allait bien. Ses amis était en vie, Kimi n'avait pas été détruite et... Elle aussi était encore vivante. Oui tout allait bien. Et puis Kanda fit son entrée, annonça à «Moyashi» qu'ils partiraient pendant la convalescence de leur camarade et tourna la tête vers cette dernière. Apparemment, elle irait bien vite mieux. Tant bien que mal, Sasha se redressa, prenant appuie sur son bras gauche, le seul valide, et s'assit contre le coussin pour ensuite retirer cette poche -décidément bien étrange- malgré les protestations d'Allen.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle, esquissant un sourire qui calma directement l'albinos qui se rassit sur la chaise qu'il avait avancé jusqu'au chevet de l'exorciste.

-Fais quand même attention, tu n'es pas complètement guérie, la prévint-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, nous ça va, pour tout te dire, tu as été la plus blessée de nous trois. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de battre ce niveau 2 avec seulement un bras.

-Non c'est vrai, mais j'y suis arrivée, c'est le principal... Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de la suite.

-Un Noah est arrivé. Il t'as étranglé et a tenté de te dérober ton Innocence, intervint la voix froide de Kanda, assit dans un coin de la chambre. Mais il ne l'a pas fait je l'en ai empêché avant, ajouta-t-il devant la mine perplexe de sa compagne.

-Oh... Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle, enjouée.

Devant l'air réjouie de leur coéquipière, Allen et Kanda se posèrent certaines questions, notamment si c'était normal de paraître si heureuse après avoir frôlé la mort. Mais ils oublièrent très vite quand une jeune infirmière vint leur demander de bien vouloir sortir pendant qu'elle changeait les divers pansements de la japonaise. Après une bonne poignée de minutes passées à se débattre avec tous les bandages,l'infirmière daigna sortir et laisser les garçons tenir compagnie à leur amie qui tentait maintenant d'enfiler une chemise d'une blancheur exceptionnelle qui ne s'arrêtait qu'à ses fines cuisses bien taillées et dans laquelle son bras cassé restait coincé dans l'une des manches. Elle ne s'aperçut du retour de ses compagnons qu'après avoir dégagé de sa seule main disponible les longs et épais fils dorés qu'étaient ses cheveux aux reflets ensoleillés lui tombant jusqu'aux fesses et les accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant. La douleur qu'elle avait ressenti à la poitrine n'existait presque plus et, à part son bras droit, aucunes des autres blessures qu'elle avait subit ne sembla lui laisser de lésions. Histoire de ne pas se faire gronder, elle reprit docilement sa place sur son matelas moelleux et agréable et, l'air de rien, elle engagea la conversation sur la mission à accomplir comme s'ils étaient tranquillement installés dans un salon de thé devant des tasses fumantes. Bien qu'on lui refusât sa participation, Sasha ne protesta pas, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas, sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue : elle ne pourrait pas se joindre à la quête de l'innocence avec ses deux amis. Elle devrait rester confinée dans sa chambre blanche à l'effet glacé de l'hôpital le temps de sa convalescence.

Déclarant enfin leur départ, Allen se leva et se recouvra de son long manteau noir dont l'insigne argenté de la Congrégation de l'Ombre ornait le côté droit de la poitrine et fut rejoint par Kanda. Pendant qu'ils sortaient, la belle agita la main dans un signe d'au revoir et leur souhaita bonne chance. Vœux qui furent accentués par le magnifique sourire bienveillant qu'elle leur adressa. L'apercevant, Kanda eut un déclic : il eut l'impression de voir, à la place de la belle japonaise, une petite fille de dix ans tout juste qui refaisait exactement les mêmes gestes, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il ôta cette vision de son cerveau et sortit dans le couloir neutre, Allen à ses trousses. Tous deux se mirent en chemin vers le village où ils devaient se rendre initialement, abandonnant Sasha aux bons soins des médecins du bâtiment.

*~Noah~ fin*

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, en fait, je m'en rend compte maintenant, ahah. Désolée !  
_

_Ce petit mot juste pour vous dire que l'on m'a gentiment écrit des review -des âmes charitables ont eu pitié de moi !xD- je remercie leurs auteurs mais je tiens à préciser que je ne demande absolument pas de review :) Ne vous sentez pas obligés d'en mettre xD Cependant, si vous avez de quelconques questions, n'hésitez pas :)_

_Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est vous faire partager une histoire que j'ai imaginé avec un personnage que j'ai créé moi-même. C'est une histoire qui me tient à coeur plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, probablement parce qu'elle est la première que j'ai écrite et Sasha, la première héroïne que j'ai créée. C'est pourquoi j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire en elle-même vous plaira par la suite et que Sasha saura trouvé, parmi les plus revêches des "anti-OC", si je puis vous appeler ainsi, quelques personnes capables de l'apprécier bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'histoire originale de -man :)_


End file.
